Hand of the King
Longest Serving Hand of the Kings/Queens The Hand of the King, or Hand of the Queen, colloquially known as the Hand, is the most senior and top advisor to the King or Queen. They are tasked with management of the Small Council, and advising the Monarch in a royal capacity. They are often considered as the second highest authority figure in the Seven Kingdoms, as they are only a spot under the Ruler. This is a full, summarized list of all the previous Hand’s, along with a short summary of their time in the position. It is organized by Character name - Username - Order of Hand of the King. Order of Hand of the King is based on the total list of Hands, to make a clear lineage of Hand of the King’s. Some Hand of the King’s have repeated or multiple services, but are still listed multiple times. A number beside a Character name shows there has been a previous Hand with the same name yet portrayed by someone differently. A number beside a Username shows the person has been Hand of the King previously. The Ancient Age, 0AB-33AB King Robert Baratheon, 1AB-14AB Lord Hand Renly Baratheon, Dildry, 1st Hand of the King, 1AB-14AB King Stannis Baratheon, 16AB-24AB Lord Hand Hollis Teague, TitanXL, 2nd Hand of the King, 17AB-24AB King Hollis I Teague, 25AB-33AB Lord Hand Jon Arryn, Sentima, 3rd Hand of the King, 27AB-33AB The Golden Age, 33AB-85AB King Rhaegar I Targaryen, 33AB-57AB Lord Hand Walker Drumm, OxidePlus, 4th Hand of the King, 33AB-37AB Lord Hand John Drumm, Balefulness, 5th Hand of the King, 37AB-53AB Lord Hand Anders Yronwood, TheDorne, 6th Hand of the King, 53AB-57AB King Jaehaerys II Targaryen, 57AB-59AB Lord Hand Commander Lewyn Martell, UnbrokenOath, 7th Hand of the King, 57AB-58AB Lord Hand John Drumm, Balefulness (2), 8th Hand of the King, 58AB-72AB King Aegon VI Targaryen, 59AB-79AB Lord Hand John Drumm, Balefulness (2), 8th Hand of the King, 58AB-72AB Lord Hand Commander Lewyn Martell, UnbrokenOath (2), 9th Hand of the King, 72AB-85AB King Daemon II Targaryen, 79AB-85AB Lord Hand Commander Lewyn Martell, UnbrokenOath (2), 9th Hand of the King, 72AB-85AB The Bronze Age, 85AB-130AB King Lann Lannister, 85AB-94AB Lord Hand Orys Baratheon, Yusufyeni, 10th Hand of the King, 85AB-94AB King Orys Baratheon, 94AB-106AB Lord Hand Jon II Arryn, SwornAllegiance, 11th Hand of the King, 95AB-106AB King Jon Arryn, 106AB-116AB Lord Hand Beric I Dayne, Sanguinum, 12th Hand of the King, 106AB-116AB King Beric I Dayne, 116AB-126AB Lord Hand Dagon Drumm, JCunning, 13th Hand of the King, 116AB-126AB King Hollis II Teague, 126AB-130AB Lord Hand Rhaegar I Targaryen, IRhaegarITargaryenI, 14th Hand of the King, 126AB-130AB The Warmonger Age, 130AB-179AB King Dagon Drumm, 130AB-138AB Lord Hand Gorold Goodbrother, Kv_on, 15th Hand of the King, 130AB-138AB King Duncan the Tall, 138AB-142AB Lord Hand Tywin I Lannister, RedStallions, 16th Hand of the King, 138AB-142AB King Tywin I Lannister, 142AB-145AB Lord Hand Beric II Dayne, Sanguinum (2), 17th Hand of the King, 143AB-145AB King Wylis Manderly, 145AB-149AB Lord Hand Baelor Hersey, HiddenBladed, 18th Hand of the King, 145AB-149AB King Tywin I Lannister (2), 149AB-157AB Lady Hand Myrcella Baratheon, So_phie (2), 19th Hand of the King, 150AB-157AB Queen Myrcella Baratheon, 157AB-179AB Lord Hand Humfrey Teague, CamIV, 20th Hand of the Queen, 157AB-179AB The Mad Age, 179AB-206AB King Humfrey Teague, 179AB-185AB Lord Hand Roose Bolton, Velotrox, 21st Hand of the King, 180AB-185AB King Harwood Fell, 185AB-189AB Lord Hand Siveras Fell, Bastoura, 22nd Hand of the King, 185AB-189AB King Roose Bolton, 192AB-194AB Lord Hand Jon III Arryn (3), Vinceres, 23rd Hand of the King, 193AB-194AB King Aegon VII Targaryen, 194AB-194AB Lord Hand Rhaegar II Targaryen, IRhaegarITargaryenI (2), 24th Hand of the King, 194AB-194AB King Waymar Royce, 194AB-198AB Lord Hand Aegon Targaryen, IAegonVIITargaryenI, 25th Hand of the King, 194AB-198AB King Aegon VII Targaryen (2), 198AB-206AB Lord Hand Beric III Dayne, Sanguinum (3), 26th Hand of the King, 198AB-206AB The Angstful Age, 206AB-236AB King Rhaegar II Targaryen 206AB-222AB Lord Hand Daemon Blackfyre, British_Reach, 27th Hand of the King, 208AB-221AB King Rodrick Harlaw, 222AB-224AB Position vacant King Yohn Harlaw, 224AB-231AB Lord Hand Davos Seaworth, Bloodsmallkai, 28th Hand of the King, 224AB-226AB 'Lord Hand Tytos Blackwood, NicholasBlackwood, 29th Hand of the King, 226AB-228AB' Lord Hand Rhaegar III Targaryen, IRhaegarITargaryenI (3), 30th Hand of the King, 228AB-231AB King Rhaegar II Targaryen (2), 231AB-235AB Lord Hand Jonothor Darry, PhoenixReacher, 31st Hand of the King, 231AB-235AB King Maegor II Targaryen, 235AB-236AB Position vacant' ' The Dark Age, 236AB-271AB King Royland Brightstone, 236AB-245AB Lord Hand Gerion Lannister, Dylbob111, 32nd Hand of the King, 236AB-244AB Lord Hand Jaime I Lannister, Sanguiniam, 33rd Hand of the King, 244AB-245AB King Ragnar Brightstone, 245AB-250AB Lord Hand Robbert Stark, Decamper, 34th Hand of the King, 245AB-247AB Lady Hand Cersei Lannister, Koiwosuru, 35th Hand of the King, 247AB-248AB Lord Hand Vorian Dayne, Qohor, 36th Hand of the King, 248AB-250AB King Albion Brightstone, 250AB-251AB Lord Hand Lyonel Brightstone, Rieteci 37th Hand of the King, 250AB-251AB King Lyonel Brightstone, 251AB-252AB Lord Hand Aegon Blackfyre, Qofyre (2), 38th Hand of the King, 251AB-252AB King Jakor Brightstone, 252AB-253AB Lord Hand Daemon Blackfyre (2), Cofyre, 39th Hand of the King, 252AB-253AB King Damon I Brightstone, 253AB-253AB Position vacant King Terrance Brightstone, 253AB-258AB Lord Hand Lyonel Brightstone, Rieteci (2), 40th Hand of the King, 254AB-258AB King Balrick Brightstone, 258AB-261AB Lord Hand Vardis Egen, UltimatumTheory, 41st Hand of the King, 258AB-261AB King Damon II Brightstone, 261AB-264AB Lord Hand Elrin Brightstone, Jac0blul, 42nd Hand of the King, 261AB-264AB King Elrin Brightstone, 264AB-267AB Lord Hand Damon Brightstone, V1yx, 43rd Hand of the King, 265AB-267AB King Javar Brightstone, 267AB-270AB Lord Hand Lyonel Brightstone, Rieteci (3), 44th Hand of the King, 267AB-271AB King Allyria Brightstone, 270AB-271AB Lord Hand Lyonel Brightstone, Rieteci (3), 44th Hand of the King, 267AB-271AB The Deathbed Age, 271AB-286AB King Beric II Dayne, 274AB-276AB Lord Hand Joffrey Dayne, Wofyre, 45th Hand of the King, 274AB-276AB King Vorian I Dayne, 276AB-278AB Lord Hand Robert Baratheon, July287, 46th Hand of the King, 276AB-278AB King Arthur Dayne, 278AB-286AB Lord Hand Warrick Manderly, Thavus, 47th Hand of the King, 280AB-286AB The Rebirth Age, 298AB-?AB King Vorian II Dayne, 303AB-?AB Lord Hand Jaime II Lannister (2), SSVEEEE, 48th Hand of the King, 303AB-303AB Lord Hand Eddard Stark, Wights, 49th Hand of the King, 303AB-307AB Lord Hand Tywin II Lannister (2), SSWEEEEjr, 50th Hand of the King, 307AB-?AB